The True Master Of the Darkness Flames
by Teacher Mitsuka
Summary: Meet Naomi and discover her secret past and her current intentions for our Spirit Detectives. I suck at Summaries, I apologize. This was originally named "Naomi and Yin and Yang" and is in the process of being rewritten and continued. Set after the demon world tournament. Naomi has been part of the group since just before Yusuke Left for the tourny.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I have rewritten story and changed the original plot line. I did not get much of the story out when I first started but I feel inspired to finish it and make it better. I'm ashamed of all the errors in the original. DX Feel free to mock me for them if you see any at all. I tried my best to get them all. :)

As I stated about the re-write, a lot of changes has been made. Yin and Yang may make an appearance still but will no longer be the focus. I have the first 2 chapters done and will post the second chapter soon. Keep in mind that I am also writing a novel series so this is for fun and will not be updated as often as you may like.

Thank you!

* * *

**The True Master of the Darkness Flames**

**Chapter One**

A girl waste long dark amethyst hair knelt on her bed with her arms folded on the widow sill, her bright yellow eyes were fogged over with day dreams as the sun made her olive skin glisten.

"Naomi!" came a yell of a female voice downstairs. "It's time for school!"

Naomi snapped out of her dream world up land ooked at her clock on her night stand. 7:32 A.M.. She got out of bed and slipped on black denim shorts and pulled on tight white tank top. Across the front was printed 'Satan's little helper' accompanied with horns and tail in black. Finishing the look with thigh high sock and buckle boots, she walked out and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hi, mom." She grabbed a piece of toast, immediately stuffing the toast between her teeth and grabbed a small leather jacket and book bag as she opened the back door. "Bye, mom." She spat around crumbs as she rushed out the back door of her house, deciding to take the short-cut through the woods.

_School - Lunch - School Gardens_

Naomi found herself laying on the grass in the back of the gardens closest to the woods. Deciding not to go to class immediately she decided to lay down and enjoy the day before she was stuck behind the desk. Before she knew it time had passed and her stomach was rumbling. 'I should just skip today. Skip and go hang with Genkai,' Naomi sighed with that thought. 'yeah, I think I'll go do that.' She stood up and her stomach rumbled again. 'Alright, eat first then.'

As she started to turn towards the woods she spotted the school delinquent round the corner with high velocity. Yusuke Urameshi stopped short to check for followers and with a sigh of relief he bolted into the woods. She stopped. 'Hn, wonder if I should follow him….' She watched after him for a minute and smiled to herself. 'Yeah, I think I'll hang with him today.' So she took off after him, careful to hide herself until she was ready to reveal presence.

Now off school property, she watched as he exited the convenience store with a drink in hand. 'I know he knows I"m here, why hasn't he said anything?' she thought to herself as she continued to follow him to a park. He watched the small children with their mothers for a moment before vanishing into the tree tops in the woods. She smiled to herself, 'He's willing to play now, it seems.' She darted into the tree tops after him but as soon as her feet touched a branch, arms wrapped around her from behind, clasping one hand around her mouth.

A small escaped her as she bit into one of her capture's fingers. "OW!" Yusuke snapped his hands back and was now inspecting the fresh bite mark. "What did you do that for, Omi?"

"That's what you get for sneaking up behind me, dumb ass." She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He gave her a look that read 'and I'm the dumb ass?'. "Skipping. Gotta problem with that?"

"No. Though, Yusuke, I do think it's stupid since you only have 3 days left to complete high school..." She sat next to him on the branch with her feet dangling under her.

"Look who's talking, short stuff, you're still in school too, Naomi!" He laughed as he gave a slap to her back.

She slapped back with the same intensity. "I still have a whole year left so I don't want to hear it." She laughed with him though and they sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm bored and you never answered my question." He looked up at her with a questioning look. "See? I told you. Dumb ass. Haha! What are you doing here?"

He closed his eyes as he leaned back on the trunk of the tree. "Nothing. I just happened to notice you were following me so I figured I'd play your game for a minute. Now that I think about it, seems like a nice spot for a nap."

"Seriously? I thought I was doing so well at covering my spirit pressure." Disappointment swept over her.

"You did. You creep me out with how quickly you get these tricks down. Genkai must love training you more than any apprentice she's had, though. I didn't notice you till I got to the park. I had to use my eyes and ears in order to see you behind me." He let out a light laugh.

"Awesome, complimented by my idol!" Her arms went up in victory. Standing on the thick branch, she stretched. "So since we're not going to school today, how about we go to Genkai's and I finally get training from you?" She smiled and jumped to the ground.

"Whatever," he said as he jumped down as well and started in the direction of Genkai's temple.

She watched quizzizally as he walked past her. She grabbed his shoulder then, "Why walk when you can be there in the blink of an eye?" With that they were gone.

_Genkai's Temple_

"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke shouted when he figured out where he was.

"Well, it's got a few names, but I just call it blinking," Naomi answered. "Sorry, I would've blinked up there, but her talismans, you know." She started up the stairs.

"Huh?" Yusuke just stood there, starring at her in a very confused manner.

"It's a new 'trick', as you call them." She smiled at him. "You'll get used to it. Well, are you coming or not?"

Yusuke started up the stairs, still confused.

"Oh! I know you've been back for a week but congrats on winning the demon world tournament. I would've loved to watch your final battle! From what I hear from Yukina, they're still talking about it and it's been a month over there!"

He took it. "Thanks … I guess."

"Well, instead of wasting time, why don't you two start training? Run around the temple grounds 50 laps," came the raspy, old voice of Genkai.

"Oh, man. I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come here," Yusuke complained.

"Don't be such a baby," Naomi said as Genkai turned and left. "You know her, she'll have tea and lunch ready by the time we're done. Hey, come to think of it, I hope she makes us battle each other. I've always wanted to fight you."

"You're NOT the only one."

"Hey, I'll race you."

"I'd win."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, if I win, you have to introduce me to the famous Kurama and Hiei."

"And if I win?"

"You won't."

"Right, if I win, you have to do my part of the training."

"Like I said, you won't win." She smirked. They got ready and started off at a normal run. After a lap and a half, they sped up and slowly sped up until they finished 12 laps. They were side by side and going as fast as Yusuke could go. Finally, with two laps left, Naomi grinned evilly. "Hey Yusuke! I'm not done yet!" With that, she sped up even more and was now ahead of him by two runners and still counting.

Yusuke tried his best to speed up but only succeeded a little. They came to an abrupt stop. The race was over and Naomi won.

**To Be Continued . . . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

And as I promised, here is chapter 2. :) Again, I apologize that I cannot be rushed for the rest. It has yet to be written with all of the changes I am making. Keep an eye on my profile for updated information and if you are interested in my fiction writings as well.

Enjoy and Thank you! :)

* * *

**The True Master of the Darkness Flames**

**Chapter Two**

_School - Gym Class_

"Hey, Botan. What are you doin' here?" came the raspy sound of Kuwabara's voice. He was hiding around the corner, still in his uniform.

"I'm looking for Yusuke. Have you seen him around lately?" she asked.

"No, I think he's skippin' again."

"Oh, great. Guess I get to look for him then. and What about Omi-chan?" she ended in a hopeful tone.

"You mean the loner with purple hair? No idea, Sorry Botan." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's Ok, thanks anyway, Kuawbara!" she yelled as she flew off on her oar in the direction of what looked like Genkai's Temple.

Flying over Genkai's temple, Botan spotted Yusuke and Naomi drying off from training. "There they are!" She dropped to land near them. "Naomi, Yusuke! So glad to see you two!" She put her oar away as she walked up to them.

"Hey Botan. What's up? Is there a new mission?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, great." Yusuke muttered under his Breath.

"Not really. Koenma just wants you to be on your guard. He's been sensing unusual things the last few days." Botan answered. "So you raced, huh?"

"Yup, and I won." Naomi smiled. "Right Yusuke?" she nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, what do you expect? You are an s class demon trapped in a human body." Botan said, grabbing Yusuke's attention.

"You're a demon? Damn, I knew there was something about you."

"Yep, no one was supposed to know, I was under protection." She glared at Botan but quickley grinned at Yusuke again. "So when do I meet the two most famous demons from Makai?" Naomi asked.

"Don't know. Never really see'em 'round."

"Damn." Naomi muttered.

"What two demons?" Botan Asked.

"Why, Hiei and Kurama of course." Naomi answered.

"Oh, well, Hiei's probably at the park and Kurama, he's still at school." Botan pulled her oar out again. "I really should be going. Koenma just wanted me to relay the message."

"Right, his foreboding. Koenma always thinks something is coming." Naomi rolled her eyes again. "Yusuke, Genkai probably has food ready. Let her know I said bye for me."

"Do it yours-" But she was gone. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Botan, I'm hungry and Keiko will be out of school soon."

"Yes, later, Yusuke." With that Botan flew off on her oar.

_Naomi - Park_

'Well, it would be easy to find him if he's in the area, all I'd have to do is search for the dragon.' Naomi thought to herself. She was now deep in the woods of the park. 'That would mean I need my jagan. I hope no one notices…' She closed her eyes as she slipped into concentration, a light started to glow on her forehead.

The glowing died down and her left hand flew to her forehead. 'That was easier than I thought.' She thought as she opened all three eyes. Her jagan was blood red, adding more segnifigence to her golden eyes. 'Now, to search for my dragon.'

She closed her eyes, jagan still open, and concentrated. Her jagan started to glow red. When the glowing stopped she said aloud, "well, that was a waste. Hiei, you can come down now." Sure enough he jumped down out of a tree behind her.

"And just how do you know of my name, exactly?" He was facing her, hand on the hilt of his sword in preparation for battle.

She turned around to meet the cold stare of crimson eyes. She returned the stare. "Why so cold? Jeez." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I only came here to meet you. The one and only demon who has mastered my dragon."

Hiei didn't show any reaction, though he was still startled by what she said. "Exactly what do you mean by that?" He continued his cold glare.

"Okay!" she opened her eyes with a smile and walked up to him and offered her hand for a shake. "I'm Naomi, though I prefer Omi. Nice to meet ya." He just stood there refusing to shake hands. "Fine! Be that way!" with her super speed, she got a hold of his shoulder, knowing that he won't let her touch him, and blinked.

As soon as they appeared at their destination we hear Hiei growl. "Don't touch me." He threw her hand away and looked around. "What did you just do?" He growled as he grabbed her, lifting her from the ground a couple inches.

She glared at him then, "I simply wanted to cool you down. Now put me down or I let you figure out how to get back on your own." After a couple moments of the back and forth glower, Hiei did let go of her and turned his back on her. "Thank you," she said as she straightened out her shirt and jacket. "Now that I have met you, I understand how you were able to master my dragon."

"You keep saying that. 'Your dragon'." Hiei kept his back on her.

'He's too cute when he acts like a jerk.' She smiled with devilish intention. "That's because I am the maker of the darkness flames, the owner of the original Jagan Eye."

**To Be Continued . . . . . . . .**


End file.
